Beauty and the Smilodon
LupeWolf22's is a movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast * Belle - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Beast - Diego (Ice Age) * Prince Adam - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Gaston - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Lumiere - Manny (Ice Age) * Lumiere (Human) - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) * Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) * Cogsworth (Human) - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) * Mrs.Potts - Jewel (Rio) * Mrs.Potts - (Human) - Eve (Alpha and Omega) * Chip - Tiago (Rio 2) Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Chip (Human) - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Stella (Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Wardrobe - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Sultan - * Sultan (Dog) - * Stove - * LeFou - Nars (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) * Bimbettes - Reba and Janice, and Candy (Alpha and Omega) * Baker - * Bookseller - * Maurice - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Philippe - Elliot (Open Season) * Mob - The Eastern Pack Wolves and Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega and Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Monsieur D'Arque - Tony (Alpha and Omega) * Wolves - Blue Foxes (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * The Enchantress - Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * The Enchantress as the Old Woman - Granny (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift), or Freida (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) Scenes * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 1 - Prologue/"Kate" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 2 - Kate meets King and Nars * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 3 - Winston's Invention * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 4 - Winston Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/Blue Foxes * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 5 - Winston Arrives At The Castle * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 6 - King's Proposal/"Kate (Reprise)" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 7 - Kate Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 8 - Kate's New Home * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 9 - King ("Gaston") * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 10 - Kate meets Jewel, Tiago and Peaches * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 11 - Kate Being So Difficult * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 12 - Kate Leave Her Room/Kate Meets Manny and Sid * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Blue Foxes Attack Again * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 15 - King and Nars meet Tony * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 16 - Something Special for Kate/"Something There" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 18 - "Beauty and the Smilodon" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 19 - Diego Lets Kate Go/King's Plan * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 20 - "The Mob Song" * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 21 - Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Smilodon Part 23 - End Credits Trivia * While people turn to candles clocks and tea pots and everything becuse of the spell, animals turn to ice age Mammals. Category:Beauty & The Beast Category:Movie Spoofs Category:LupeWolf22 Category:LupeWolf22 Spoofs